Not Yet Midnight...
by also known as LuLu
Summary: Two record store employees learn it's not a good idea to goof off during closing...crossover, AU, OFC (NOT Mary Sue), eventual slash. Rating for frequent usage of words that can't be used during primetime. Chapter 2 now up! David gets confused.
1. "It's not midnight yet."

**  
Disclaimer: **I don't own Newsies or Empire Records. I'm borrowing everything and everyone but Jordy, who's mine. If no one likes her, though, I'll kill her off in the second chapter and find something else to do ^^;  
  
**AN:** My AP English Lit exam is tomorrow (wish me luck!), and I guess this is my way of easing my nerves beforehand. I've written too much angst lately; this is my "guilty pleasure" story. Empire Records is my favorite movie of all time, and I don't think I've met a Newsies fan who isn't an Empire fan as well (to my knowledge, at least XD. There isn't really much verisimilitude in this (they *should* be in 1995, not 2002…), but we can look past that ^^; There WILL be slash in this. Haven't fully decided on pairings, but right now I'm thinking about Specs/Dutchy (bwaha, Wu! I know I promised this story last week but I couldn't think straight then...), Skittery/Snoddy (I adore this pairing…so visually pleasing ^_^), Blink/Mush, and maybe Jack/Spot, if I can figure out what to do with Sarah. PLEASE REVIEW! I'm attempting to write something that's slightly humorous and fluffy, and I need to know if I suck at it or not XD  
  
  
**Not Yet Midnight… **(1/?)  
_by LuLu_  
  
_Brriiing, brrriiiiing~_  
  
Warren groaned and raised the phone to his ear.  
  
"Empire Records, open 'til midnight," he droned. He glanced at the clock on the wall. 11:45, so close to closing time...  
  
"Warren?" Joe's voice drifted through the receiver and into his ear.  
  
"Yeah, Joe, what's up?"   
  
"You're closing tonight, right?"  
  
"Yeah..." Warren searched his mind to figure out exactly what his boss was calling about. "C'mon, I know the rules, Joe: no cigars, no booze--"  
  
"--That's not what I was calling about, Warren. I want you to keep Jordy around with you. You need to show her how to close."  
  
"Aw, c'mon, Joe!" he whined. "Jordy!?"  
  
"What about me?" snapped the owner of the name, a tall, ginger-haired seventeen-year-old, from the doorway to the back room. She picked up the phone on the wall. "Joe? What's Warren bitching about?"  
  
"He's showing you how to close tonight."  
  
"Jooooooe!" she whined.  
  
"Get over it, Jordy! It's just one night, and it's extra pay."  
  
Jordy rolled her eyes and hung up the phone without responding. She had been hired in the beginning of August, right before Corey and A.J. left for Boston, to fill in the shifts they had worked before. She'd be off to college in less than two years herself, but Joe decided that she was the type to stick around, and the quicker they could train someone to know the ropes, the better. The only problem was that she didn't exactly get along with _all _of her fellow employees…  
  
"Christ…" Warren mumbled as he pulled the store keys from his pocket. "What'd I ever do to Joe to deserve this!?"  
  
"Let's see," Jordy said sarcastically, leaning on the register counter, "from what I've heard, you shoplifted, you fucking brought a GUN here…"  
  
"Shut up, Jordy!" he yelled as he began to lock up the register.  
  
"It's not midnight yet," she observed. "Why're you locking up?"  
  
"Does it fucking look like we're gonna have any customers?"  
  
"Turn the hostility down a notch, would you?"  
  
"You're not Lucas, Jordy, so don't act like it."  
  
"Ouch." Jordy feigned offense as she opened the store's CD player. "What do you want to listen to while we clean up?"  
  
"I'm in the mood for some Bizkit," he said, starting the player again.  
  
"Fuck that shit, Warren." She hit the "eject" button.  
  
"What the hell do you suggest, then?"  
  
"I'd rather hear something 80s…" She closed the CD player before Warren could react and skipped the compilation she had chosen to Billy Idol's "Dancing With Myself".  
  
"You say what *I* listen to is shit!?" Warren exclaimed. He reached for the "eject" button, but his coworker held her hand over it to prevent him. "This isn't just shit, it's imitation 80s punk reject British shit!"  
  
"You say '80s British punk' like there's something wrong with it," Jordy hummed, ignoring the degrading words as she went for the broom.  
  
"You sweep, and I'll go count the money where I don't have to listen to this crap!"  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be showing me how to do that?"  
  
"What, you need to be taught how to count?"   
  
"Fuck you," she snapped.  
  
"Sorry, Jor, but I've got work to do," he grinned.  
  
"Wasn't offering, asshole~" Jordy called to him as he went towards the back room.  
  
"Sure you weren't."   
  
Warren suddenly felt a crunch under his feet. Shit! If that was a CD, he was gonna have to pay for it out of his own pocket…he looked down.  
  
"What the hell did you break?" Jordy demanded.  
  
At Warren's feet was a DVD. Funny, but Empire didn't sell DVDs.  
  
"Someone left this here," he said, raising it for her to see. The cover said "Newsies". He opened the case to look at the disc.  
  
"'Newsies'?" asked Jordy. "I think I've seen that once or twice…SHIT!"   
  
She ducked as something sailed past her head. It hit a display and fell to the floor. She picked it up; it was the Newsies DVD, which Warren had taken the opportunity to throw at her.  
  
"Dammit, Warren!" she spat, throwing it back weakly. It flew vertically and fell to the floor only halfway, rolling the rest of the way to Warren's feet.  
  
"You throw like a girl," Warren observed, sailing the DVD back at her as if he was throwing a Frisbee.  
  
"I _am _a girl, if you didn't notice!" Jordy caught it with both hands.  
  
"I meant it in a bad way."  
  
"Well watch this."   
  
She curled her arm inward like an athlete preparing to throw the discus. She tried to fling it in the direction of Warren, but her aim was off and instead it flew out of his reach and hit the wall, hard. They both heard the crack as it shattered.  
  
"Oh, fuck," Jordy grumbled.  
  
"You weren't supposed to break it," Warren told her.  
  
"No shit, Warren." They both approached the shards of the disc where they lay on the store floor.  
  
"Maybe someone'll glue 'em to the floor like A.J. did with those quarters," Warren offered.   
  
"I somehow doubt that…" Jordy bent down and to pick one up. As she touched it, there was a loud bang, a pop, and a blinding flash of light…  
  
  
  
_(lalala, large space here is intentional...::gets a naked newsie to flash in the meantime::)  
_  
  
  
"SHIT!" Warren yelled as he hit the ground. He turned his head to where Jordy had been, but she wasn't there. He heard her scream, though, and looked up too late as she fell on top of him. He cursed again, but this time it was muffled by Jordy's body over his face.   
  
"What the hell was that?" she asked, peeling herself off of Warren. She smoothed her skirt and checked to make sure her fishnets hadn't ripped. By the grace of God, they were still intact.  
  
"No clue, but I just got a view I never want to see again." Jordy scowled and smacked him.   
  
"I swear, Warren, you're such a ---"  
  
She froze as a horse-drawn carriage pulled by.  
  
"We're not," she immediately said.  
  
"Not what?" Warren asked, rubbing his head.   
  
"If I didn't know better, I'd say...."  
  
"Say what?"  
  
"I think we're in the movie."  
  
"_Fuck_."  
  
--------------  
  
XD Ahahaha, this is so dumb, but it's making me less nervous. Tell me whatcha think!  
  



	2. "I think it's David Jacobs. Or Moscow. S...

  
AN: This is the story where I get to curse and get out all my frustrations >D And I enjoy it, too. It's a fun story…it's turning into more of a tongue-in-cheek look at OFCs in this chapter, though ^^;;   
  
I'm starting to do shout-out-y-things now.. why? Because I want to o.o XD I'm in a weird mood, lol.  
  
**Ann:** It's funny? XD Thank God. I've never been the kind of person who can write humor.. or, if I do, it's only funny to me ^^;;;;;;  
  
**Vinyl:** Slash. Is. God. Had an awesome time talking with ya the other night, and I'm still sorry about the whole identity thing ^^;;;;; ::glomp!:: I promise there will be slash in the next chapter :x  
  
**Not Yet Midnight… (2/?)**  
  
"Let me get this straight," Warren said as they roamed their new surroundings. "You think we're in the movie?" Jordy nodded. "So, that means we're --"  
  
"--in 1899 New York City," Jordy finished, shrugging off the peculiar stares the men and women in period clothing gave her for her dark denim shorts and fishnets. "This doesn't _look _like Empire Records to you, does it?"  
  
Warren scowled. "Well no shit, it's not Empire."  
  
Suddenly, Jordy let out a squeal, causing even more people to turn and look at her.  
  
"What the hell's wrong with you!?" demanded Warren. "You're making a fuckin' scene!"  
  
"Look!" she giggled, pointing. On the corner of the adjacent street was a teenage boy with a stack of newspapers under his arm.  
  
"It's a kid, Jordy."  
  
"It's a newsie!" she exclaimed with glee. "I think it's David Jacobs. Or Moscow. Something that begins with 'David', I don't remember what."  
  
"What the fuck are you talking about?"  
  
"It's a character in the movie, Warren."  
  
"You mean you're actually _seen _this!?"  
  
"Once or twice," Jordy said sheepishly, fixing her ponytail. "Got a penny?"  
  
"No," Warren replied immediately.  
  
"A dime? A quarter? _Anything_?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Cheap bastard," she mumbled as she dug into her pockets. After a few moments, she triumphantly pulled out a nickel. "I'm going to get a paper," she grinned.  
  
"You're insane."  
  
"Hey, as long as we're here and we don't know how to get back, we might as well make the most of it!"  
  
"So you're gonna go and flirt the pants off of that guy," deadpanned Warren.  
  
"Hey, if he chooses to lose his pants, that's _his _business," Jordy said with a shrug.  
  
"But basically…"  
  
"Yeah, Warren, I am."  
  
"What the hell am _I_ supposed to do in the meantime?"  
  
"Look for hot 1899 girls?" she suggested.  
  
"Yeah, in what they've got on? This is just bullshit, you know that, Jordy?" No answer. "Jordy?"  
  
He turned his head to see her strolling across the street to see David something-or-other.  
  
"Dammit, Jor…" he sighed, leaning against a brick wall. "Total bullshit."  
  
Meanwhile, Jordy had made her way over to the newsie she had spied and caught his attention by tapping him on the shoulder.  
  
"Hi," she smiled, bouncing out of sheer excitement (or, how it looked from where Warren was standing, sheer insanity).  
  
"Uh…hi…" David said after a moment, giving her a slow, peculiar stare. The girl in front of him was something like he'd never seen before, at least, not in New York. For one thing, her hair immediately distinguished itself as the color of fire. Her clothing was the most peculiar thing, though. Her top was a black, short-sleeved shirt with the words "Moody Blues" emblazoned in gold script across her chest and a strange design of oddly colored people below it. She did not wear a skirt, but short, dark blue shorts in a material he did not recognize, and black fishnet stockings(1). Unsure of exactly what to think, he assumed her to be an elaborate whore.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said immediately. "I don't have any money."  
  
Jordy blinked. "'Scuse me?"  
  
"I can't pay you for what you're offering," he told her, trying to sound as polite as possible. "I'm not really into that kind of thing anyway."  
  
"Wha…OH!" Jordy's eyes grew wide. "I am _not _a prostitute!!" she exclaimed, and then continuing indignantly, "I just want to buy a damn paper, thank-you-very-much." She held up her nickel.  
  
"Oh." David flushed and coughed. "Yeah, I can give you a pape…" He shamefacedly took one from under his arm and handed it to her.   
  
"Thanks," she said, placing the nickel in his hand and taking her paper. So much for flirting. She turned to leave.   
  
"Wait!" David exclaimed. "Don't you want your change?"  
  
Out of his sight, Jordy's face lit up with an idea. She waved for Warren to come across the street before she turned back to the newsie.  
  
"You can keep the change as long as you do me a favor," she told him. When David opened his mouth to question, she added, "I think you owe me something, too, for mistaking me for a whore."  
  
"I guess I do…" David admitted.  
  
"Well, my friend and I --" She gestured to Warren, now next to her. "-- are out-of-towners. We're looking for a place to stay."  
  
"I really can't help you with that, I'm sorry."  
  
"I don't want to stay with your family," Jordy said, immediately regretting letting out a detail from the movie, one he hadn't told her. "I, um, I've heard around that newsies stay in lodging houses…" she continued, trying to cover up her error. "D'ya think we'd be able to stay in the one you and your friends stay in?"  
  
"You'd probably have to check with Jack," he told her.  
  
"Your leader?" Now she was trying to play dumb, which, according to Warren, wasn't hard for her.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Can you take us to him?"  
  
"Take me to your leader," Warren droned in a robotic voice, interrupting their conversation.  
  
"Shut up, Warren!" she snapped, smacking him over the head.  
  
"Hey, watch it, bitch!" he yelled in reply.  
  
"Excuse him," Jordy told David. "Warren was dropped on his head as a child."  
  
"That must have been painful."  
  
"I'm sure it was. I'm Jordanna, by the way," she said. "You can call me Jordy."  
  
"David Jacobs," he said.  
  
"I thought it was Moscow," Warren mumbled.  
  
"Shut _up_, Warren" Jordy warned through clenched teeth. She looked over at David, who was again giving the pair a strange look.  
  
"I, uh, can take you there now if you want…" he said. "I'm can't make any promises, though."  
  
"That's fine," she smiled. "C'mon, Warren." She tugged him by the sleeve.  
  
"Fuck you, Jordy, I can walk by myself," he grumbled, picking her hand off his arm.  
  
"Are you two together or something…?" David asked as they walked.  
  
"_NO!!!_" they said simultaneously.  
  
"Just asking," David said, smiling. "You guys argue like you are."  
  
"I'd die first," she told him. "Besides, I'm just looking for fun right now."  
  
"In other words, Jordy wants to know if you have a girlfriend, David," Warren smirked.  
  
Jordy barked out a laugh. "No offense David, but if anything, I'm here for Christian Bale and Gabe Damon."  
  
"Who?" David asked.  
  
"Nevermind…"  
  
"Christ, Jordy, you sound like you _want _to be here," Warren whispered to her.  
  
"I don't _want _to be here," she told him. "But when am I ever gonna get the chance to maybe jump a guy who's just like Christian Bale in everything but the accent(2)?"  
  
"You did not just say that out loud."  
  
"I did~" she said in a tuneful voice, before breaking out into full song. "You know what they say in the movie…_Open the gates and seeiiiiiiiiiize the dayyyyyyy~_"  
  
"Again, Jordy, HOW many times have you seen the movie?"  
  
"Only a few!" she insisted.  
  
"Do you mind if I ask what you're talking about?" David asked.  
  
"Shit, I forgot you were there," Jordy mumbled.  
  
"That's okay…" He suddenly stopped walking. Jordy put on the brakes as well, but Warren, not exactly the quickest one in the group, walked right into her.  
  
"Dammit!" he yelled as he regained his balance. "Why the fuck did we stop?"  
  
"We're here," David said.  
  
The duo looked up to see the front steps of the Lodging House.   
  
  
  
(1) I repeat, I am NOT Jordy, but I own this outfit; I wore it for musical last year (I'm stage crew, and we had to be 'in costume' for our musical a year ago). I think it's nifty XD  
  
(2) I think Jordy's got the right idea ::cough:: 9.9  
  
More newsies coming soon! >D And slashyness! Stay tuned! 


End file.
